prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Your Puppet
I'm Your Puppet is the twenty-third episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air in March 12, 2013. It is the last episode before the season 3 finale. Synopsis As "A" continues to play games, the stakes are raised higher as each girl is forced into difficult positions. Aria starts to seriously contemplate her relationship with Ezra as his new family situation continues to eat away at her. Hanna is thrown into the middle of Caleb's family drama when Jamie's shady past comes back to haunt him. Emily is determined to prove Spencer wrong in hopes of helping her, but she might not be ready for what she finds. In the end, will the Liars be able to get out of their sticky situations or will "A" have them right where he/she wants them? Meanwhile, Spencer searches for answers about Mona's time in Radley Sanitarium and finds something. Notes *"A" will be terrorizing the Liars at the town Carnival. *Alison and Red Coat will appear in this episode. *Spencer discovers that Wren authorized a Radley Sanitarium vistor's pass for CeCe, possibly for when Mona was in Radley. *We might learn a new secret of Alison's which might reveal that she is not the real puppet master and this has been someone else's game from the start. *Mona will share a scene with Hanna in this episode. *There will be a flashback from 1x10 when Mona ran Hanna over. *Jenna will be in this episode. *Spencer will find out that''' "Red Coat" visited Mona a lot when she was In Radley. *Spencer and Wren will share a scene in this episode. *A pre-pilot flashback (most likely the one that reveals why Mona joined the A team) will also be featured in this episode. *The police will find another body. *Emily and Hanna dress up as nurses again and go looking for Toby's body in the morgue. *"Uncle Jamie" is stealing an eight thousand dollar bell from the church. *Spencer finds clues in Radley. *Aria will finally see '''"Red Coat" in the hospital when Aria is dressed up as a nurse *Hanna and Emily will search the morgue for Toby's body and will find a body (unknown to viewers) with the Ali mask on. *Spencer finds an old board game, which Mona used to play, that doubles as a map. *Veronica Hastings will reveal to Spencer that Ali was in the same state as Spencer a few weeks before she was killed. *Pam will reveal to Emily about the body they found, Title *The title seems to foreshadow Red Coats (the leader of the A-Team) employees that Red Coat is a puppetmaster controlling his/her "puppets" into getting the one he/she hates hurt or in trouble. *This could be a reference to Alison's and Spencer's conversation before she disappeared. Spencer says "You think just because you brought us together you can treat us like puppets," to which Alison replies, "But you are" or Alison manipulating the Liars into her schemes (like what happened in 'The Jenna Thing'). *Another is that the A-Team likes to control the Liars' lives. *In the promo, Large wooden puppets are seen to be controlled in the carnival scene. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Gallery PLLS03E23-01.jpg PLLS03E23-02.jpg PLLS03E23-03.jpg PLLS03E23-04.jpg PLLS03E23-05.jpg PLLS03E23-06.jpg PLLS03E23-07.jpg PLLS03E23-08.jpg Promo + Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 3x23 Promo "I'm Your Puppet" (HD)-0|Promo Pretty Little Liars 3x23 Sneak Peek "I'm Your Puppet" (HD)|Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars 3x23 Sneak Peek 2 "I'm Your Puppet" (HD)|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 3x23 Sneak Peek 3 "I'm Your Puppet" (HD)|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars 3x23 Sneak Peek 4 "I'm Your Puppet" (HD)|Sneak Peek #4 Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes